Winnie the Pooh (TV series)
''The Brand New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''is a 1980s-1990s America-British-Czechoslovakian Traditional Animated Series Which is Directed By Jamie Mitchell, Karl Geurs and Charles A. Nichols. The Other was Written by Mark Zaslove and Dev Ross and Set To Directed By Zdenek Miler. Plot Cast Original * Jim Cummings: Winnie the Pooh, WALL-E, Lil Richard (Season 4-8) * John Fiedler: Piglet * Paul Winchell: Tigger/Renno (Season 6)/Yard Sale Dog (Season 2)/Tigerpaws (Season 6-8, Adult) * Ken Sansom: Rabbit (Season 1-3 Only)/Lil Richard (Young Adult, Season 2-3 Only)/Little Mole (Adolescent, Season 3)/BearPaw (Season 5-8, Adult) * Rob Rackstraw: Rabbit (Season 4-8 Only)/Flik/Little Mole (Adult, Season 4-8) * Peter Cullen: Eeyore/WereWolf (Season 1)/Eric Robin (Season 1)/Grandpa Bear (Season 1)/Teenage Rabbit (Season 1)/Cat From Yard Sale (Season 2) * Michael Gough: Gopher/Dr. Clown (Season 2 Only)/Teenage Piglet (Season 1)/Richard Hrabak (Season 6-7)/Grenadine The Evil Blue Ant (Season 4-5)/Heimlich (Season 2-8)/Mac Connor (Season 3)/Red Wolf (Season 2)/Rattigan (Season 1) * Patricia Parris (credited as Patty Parris): Kanga/Cruella Deville (Season 1 and 3 Only)/Mrs. Mole (Adolescent - Adult, Season 3-8)/Lottie the Otter (Season 3-8)/Mrs. Teddy Bear (Season 3-8)/Mrs. Bouncing Tiger (Season 4-8)/Atta/Christopher Robin‘s Mom (Season 1)/Primrose The Mole (Season 4)/Dot (Teenager, Season 7-8)/Lucky The Hen (Season 2)/Yard Sale Poodle (Season 2)/Lottie Jr. The Otter (Season 3-8) * Nicholas Melody: Roo/Little Mole (Krtek)/Lil Richard (Young, Season 1 Only)/BearPaw (Season 4-5, Young) * Timothy Hoskins (is credited as Tim Hoskins): Christopher Robin (Season 1-3 Only) * Edan Gross: Christopher Robin (Season 4-8 Only) * Tara Strong as Tigerpaws (Season 5, Young)/EVE/Dot (Season 2-6)/Kessie/Adult Mole Pups #2 (Females, Season 8) * Hal Smith: Owl (Season 1 Only)/Hutch (Season 3) * Andre Stojka: Owl (Season 2-8)/SuperGuy (Season 3)/Lucky‘s Brother (Season 2) Recurring Cast: * Susan Sheridan as Mother Teddy Bear (Season 1)/Christopher Robin (Toddler) (Season 1)/Young Atta (Season 1)/Young Winnie The Pooh (Season 1)/Baby Mole (Season 1)/Young Flik (Season 1)/Young EVE (Season 1)/Mrs. Mole (Young, Season 3) * Richard Dean Anderson as Dapper Robot (Season 1 and 3 Only)/Man In Texudo Suit (Season 1 and 3 Only)/Father Teddy Bear (Season 1 Only) * Tress MacNeille as Magic Robot (Season 1 and 5-8 Only)/Young Piglet (Season 1) * Frank Welker as Heffalumps/Woozles/Birds/Ducks/Monster/Chicken/Rooster/Dogs/Bugs/Cats/Baby Mole Pups Season 4-7)/Adult Mole Pups (Males, Season 8) * Brian Cummings as Teenage Winnie The Pooh (Season 1)/Little Foe (Season 1 and 6-8) * Will Ryan as Pete (Season 1)/Richard Daniel (Season 1, 3 and 6-8)/Tigger (Young Adult) (Season 1) Trivia * This Series Started To Began a Development in 1987 by Jamie Mitchell, Karl Geurs and Charles A. Nichols Along with First Series. * The Cast Has Yet of First Film To Be Reprised In The Series. * The Archive Has Set To The Little Mole Was Voiced by Zdeněk Miler's daughters While Nicholas Melody Voices Him. * It is Based on The 1986 Film by Ron Clements And John Musker. Theme Song ”It‘s Pooh Bear” By Steve Nelson and Billy Joel Episodes Season 1 (1990-1991): # The Birth of Pooh Bear # The Birthday Bear # Snowy Day # The Bother # Birth of Christopher Robin # The Leader or New Baby # Piglet # The Team # Growing Up on Birthdays # Home is a New Home # Meet Tigger and Friends # We Reached One # WALL-E # Happy Together Again # Memory # Thicker Than Water # London Prashed # Mole, Tigger vs Robots # Cruella Devilie or Ruled # Frightened # The Battle # Rattigan and Werewolf # Price of Bag # Battle for Heart # Come and Play # Family Reunion # Found of Proud # The Brash of Roams Season 2 (1991-1992): # The Glade # Springtime # Yard Sale # The Mole‘s Pain # Remember in Ashwoods # The Caterpillar # Study Release # The Water vs Fire # Return of Lil Richard # Forest Count # Tribe of Flight # Dr. Clown # Honey for Eeyore # Chase or Great # Wolves or Moles # The Battle for Dr. Clown # The Reunion Day Season 3 (1992-1993) # New Friends # In Town # Alone at Last # Christopher Robin’s Adventures # Cruella Returns # Strike on Strike # Mole Falls In Love # Winnie and His New Teddy Friend # Flik‘s Choice # Dot or Mercury # The Revenge Takes Off # The Super-Guy # The Adventures of Tigger # The Storm Battle # The Starry Night # The Battle For The Deville # The Next Battle # The New Hero # Battle Between Us # The Smart Celebration Season 4 (1993-1994): # The New Babies # The Ant-ventures of Flik and Atta # BearPaw’s Hero # The Riverbank # The Stroll of Boat # Share or Something # Flik’s Acorn # Primrose The Adventurer # Tigger’s Love/Green Grass and Gold # Grenadine # The Trouble With Snuggles # BearPaw’s Snack # The Wind In The Wild # The Striking Rush # Flik vs Grenadine # The Smart Ants # The Family Greatest # Reunited With Forest Friends # The Sky of The Clouds Season 5 (1994-1995): # The Strong Wind # Tigerpaws‘ Adventure # Grenadine Returns # The Forest Guide # Pooh‘s Adventure # The Tour # Runaway Atta # The Carpenter # Otter Otter? # The Search for Dot # Flik vs Grenadine No. 2 # The Quest # The Reunion Season 6 (1995-1996): # The Sunny Day # The New Generations # Christopher Robin‘s New Adventures # Who’s Richard? # Renno # Mole’s Garden Snack # Return To Hundred Acre Wood # The Bug Assembly # The Little Fight # Trouble in Store # Lil Richard’s Adventure Home # Mole vs Renno # The Battle Sneaks Out # The Home To Road # The Wild Wood Action # Renno vs Mole Strikes Again # The Battle Finishes # The Suffering Season 7 (1996-1997): # Home Away From Home # The Journey # Richard Is Back Again # The Trails of Woods # BearPaw and Tigerpaws‘ Adventure # The Mole Family # Piglet and The Boat # Two Robots In The Glade # The Remember To Remember # The Heart Generation # The Adventures of Mr and Mrs. Mole # The Sunny Day With Owl # Family of Mine # Home Ready Season 8 (1997): # The Next Generation # The Home is To Believe # Home of Age # A BearPaw‘s Flight # The Renovation # The Collected Stuff # Eeyore vs The Log # Lottie’s Garden # The New Assembly # The Fence of Hence # The Grand Adventure # Home Away from Forest # BearPaw and Tigerpaw’s New Leader (Series Finale) Songs * There Are The Same Ones as Old 1986 Film * New Songs Are Composed For (Season 2-8) Runtime 26 Minutes Premiere/End Dates Premiere Date: July 4 1990 End Date: August 3 1997 Music Thom Sharp and Vadim Petrov (Score Composer) Theme Song Composer: J.A.C. Redford and Thom Sharp The Songs That The 1986 Film Does. Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:A Bug's Life Category:The Little Mole Category:TV Shows Category:Disney TV Shows Category:One Saturday Morning shows Category:Animated television series Category:1990s television series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows based on movies Category:Disney TV Animation Category:Animated series Category:Television series by Disney Category:1990 Category:1997